


Et si...?

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Un petit Bartheill inspiré par le moment assez gênant pour Martin (le pauvre...) de l'émission d'hier (17/04)Enjoy :-)





	1. Vous êtes célibataire?

Plateau de Quotidien 17 avril 2017 :

_ Alors on va assister à un moment de télé, Louise ? lança Yann.

Toutes les personnes assises autour de la table se demandaient bien ce que l’animateur insinuait, il avait capté l’attention de tout le monde, et tous étaient maintenant tournés vers la jeune actrice.

_ Oui Martin, bon je pourrais être votre mère. Mais je voulais juste vous dire que vous étiez très beau. Et ce qui est très beau c'est que vous ne savez pas que vous êtes beau.

Martin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, il articula un merci à peine audible avant que Louise Bourgoin n’enchaine :

_ Je suis fan, voilà c'est tout, vous n'avez pas besoin de répondre, ça n'appelle pas de réponse.

Martin était de plus en plus gêné, et sûrement de plus en plus rouge pensa-t-il, Gilles Lellouche qui était assis à côté de Louise Bourgoin lui dit

_ Elle ne m’a pas dit ça en trois mois de tournage, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, dit-il en tentant apparemment de détendre l’atmosphère.

_ Oui mais tu es avec quelqu’un, vous êtes célibataire ? demanda-t-elle à en se retournant vers Martin.

_ Je…oui, réussi-t-il à dire.

Tout le plateau était hilare, Yann était littéralement écroulé sur la table, Martin pouvait reconnaitre le rire de son meilleur ami qui ne faisait même pas un geste pour essayer de le soutenir ou le sortir de l’embarras. Il doit être ravi que ça m’arrive à moi, pensa Martin, quel enfoiré ! Yann, derrière ses fous rires, cachait un espoir qu’il ne pensait plus possible. Lorsque Martin avait répondu que oui, il était célibataire, son rythme cardiaque s’était emballé. Après toutes ces années, il n’était allé avec personne, il aurait dû, songeait-il, mais une partie de lui en était plus qu’heureuse, il se disait que peut-être, le jeune journaliste avait toujours des sentiments pour lui, s’il en avait eu un jour. C’était décidé, fort de cette nouvelle information, il passerait à l’acte après l’émission. Il changea rapidement de sujet, promettant à Martin deux jingles pour l’émission du lendemain. La chronique de Vincent aida beaucoup à détendre l’atmosphère, et l’émission se termina normalement. Louise Bourgoin vint s’excuser auprès de Martin pour l’avoir mis dans l’embarras, ce n’était pas son intention, le reporter le savait très bien, il lui dit qu’elle n’avait aucune raison de s’excuser et la remercia encore, conscient qu’il avait beaucoup de chance qu’une aussi belle femme lui fasse ce genre de compliment, qui plus est devant des milliers de téléspectateurs. Le temps que la salle se vide, tous les participants de l’émission débriefèrent un court instant avec Yann et Laurent, ils préparaient déjà un petit peu l’émission du lendemain. Une fois cela fait, ils retournèrent dans les loges pour retirer leurs micros et se démaquiller avant de rentrer chez eux pour une nuit de sommeil bien mérité.

Martin était seul dans sa loge quand Yann vint frapper, après lui avoir demandé s’il pouvait entrer, Martin acquiesça et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la loge. Martin lui jeta un regard interrogateur, il ne savait vraiment pas ce que l’animateur faisait là, voulait-il s’excuser lui aussi pour le moment de gêne de tout à l’heure ? Martin n’eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, Yann s’était littéralement jeté sur ses lèvres, il avait une main sur sa nuque et l’autre posée sur sa hanche, il le colla contre le mur, l’empêchant de s’extirper. Au début, Martin se laissa faire, il faut dire que les lèvres de son patron lui avait terriblement manqué, il était toujours amoureux de lui, ça n’avait jamais cessé. Même tous ces longs mois passés aux Etats-Unis n’avait pas altéré les sentiments du journaliste pour Yann, mais quelque chose n’allait pas, alors, il se détacha de l’emprise de Yann et le repoussa.

_ Mais enfin Yann, qu’est-ce qui te prend ? hurla Martin.

_ Martin, je…

_ Tu crois vraiment que tu peux revenir me sauter dessus comme ça après ce que tu m’as fait ?

 

Yann était mortifié, il ne s’était pas imaginé une seconde que son reporter puisse réagir de cette façon. Il est vrai que son comportement était loin d'avoir été exemplaire. Il le regrettait souvent, mais tenait vainement de se consoler en se disant qu’il l’avait fait pour le bien du jeune homme.

 

_ Tu veux que je te le rappelle Yann ? Parce que je n’ai pas oublié !

_ Martin, je t’en prie je suis désolé, je…

_ Désolé ? C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Après 3 ans c’est le seul mot qui te vient ? Je suis resté correct tout ce temps, j’ai fait comme si il ne s’était jamais rien passé entre nous, mais j’avais mal Yann, si tu savais, tellement mal, je meurs à petit feu. Je t’aime, je t’ai toujours aimé, et toi, quand on a eu une chance tu m’as jeté, tu t’es servi de moi et tu m’as balancé comme une vieille ordure, et aujourd’hui tu te dis que tu peux revenir vers moi, m’embrasser et je vais retomber dans tes bras ? Je suis un être humain Yann ! J’ai un cœur et tu l’as brisé il y a 3 ans.

 

La voix de Martin était brisée, sa gorge serrée par les sanglots qui menaçaient de s’échapper, mais il ne voulait pas les laisser, pas devant Yann, il ne voulait pas se montrer faible face à lui. Yann quant à lui avait fermé les yeux lorsque Martin avait prononcé sa dernière phrase, les larmes n’étaient pas loin, il s’en voulait tellement, il ne s’était jamais rendu compte à quel point il avait fait souffrir Martin, il était complètement brisé. Martin pris ses affaires et se hâta de sortir, laissant Yann seul dans la loge. Il tomba sur Hugo, qui vit qu’il n’allait pas vraiment bien, il lui demanda ce qu’il avait, Martin ne voulait pas en parler, il lui dit qu’ils en parleraient demain, en attendant ils rejoignirent Vincent et Etienne afin de faire une photo pour la « campagne présidentielle » de l’humoriste. Ils finirent la soirée entre amis, les rires firent du bien à Martin qui, le temps d’une soirée, parvint à oublier Yann, qui s’était effondré dans le canapé de la loge, en larmes. Il avait l’impression d’avoir définitivement perdu le reporter. Laurent entra dans la loge, vit son ami effondré, il se précipita vers lui :

_ Yann qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

_ J’ai merdé Laurent, encore…


	2. Avec vous j'aimerais bien...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin tente de tourner la page, mais ce n'est pas facile...

Martin s’était réveillé étonnamment serein, il n’avait pas rêvé de Yann, il se sentait léger, libéré d’un poids. Finalement, cette altercation avec Yann lui avait fait du bien. Ces mots il aurait dû lui dire il y a déjà trois ans, mais il ne l’avait jamais fait. Il se leva, pris sa douche, et en regardant son portable, il vit que Hugo lui proposait de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble avant d’aller chacun à leurs interviews, Martin avec Poutou et Hamon, et Hugo au meeting de Fillon. Martin lui proposa plutôt de venir chez lui, il ne voulait pas vraiment bouger avant sa journée de travail. Son ami lui répondu positivement lui disant qu’il amenait les croissants. Martin prépara donc du café et relu ce qu’il avait préparé pour ses interviews du jour. Hugo arriva très rapidement, un sachet de viennoiseries à la main, tout sourire, sûrement heureux de la soirée passée avec Vincent.

Ils s’installèrent sur le canapé, échangèrent des banalités tout en mangeant, mais Martin pouvait sentir que son meilleur ami attendait quelque chose, il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais n’osait pas. Martin ne dit rien pendant un moment mais finit par lui dire :

 

_ Tu vas finir par me demander ce que tu veux me demander ?

_ Tu fais plus de détour toi, Hugo hésita un instant, je voulais te demander ce qui n’allait pas après l’émission hier, t’avais dit qu’on en parlerait aujourd’hui.

_ Laisse tomber c’était rien, ça va.

_ T’es sûr, t’avais vraiment pas l’air bien hier…

_ J’étais pas bien, mais t’inquiète pas, aujourd’hui ça va, c’était pas grand-chose, je me suis pris la tête pour rien.

_ Ok, si jamais, tu sais que je suis là mec.

_ Oui je le sais. Bon c’est pas que je t’aime pas, mais j’ai rendez-vous pour une interview, on va devoir déserter l’appartement.

_ En effet, essaie de ne pas trop draguer les candidats, maintenant que tu sais que tu es beau ! dit Hugo tout sourire.

_ Oh arrête avec ça ! dit Martin faussement outré.

 

Les deux amis se séparèrent. Tous deux partirent faire leur métier, une fois les interviews terminées, Martin retourna dans les bureaux de Bangumi pour s’occuper du montage des interviews et du jingle. Yann était dans son bureau, enchaînant les paquets de cigarettes tout en préparant l’émission du soir. Laurent passait plus souvent que d’habitude pour le voir, ce qui eut pour effet d’intriguer le jeune reporter. Il avait l’habitude de voir ses deux patrons ensemble, leur amitié était fusionnelle, un peu comme la sienne avec Hugo, mais aujourd’hui, Laurent semblait très proche de Yann, trop proche pensa Martin un peu jaloux. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se reconcentra sur son travail. Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ? pensa-t-il, tu allais bien en te levant, tu avais tourné la page, pourquoi tout d’un coup tu te reprends la tête à cause de lui ? Il t’a fait souffrir, il faut que tu l’oublies merde !

Laurent finit par sortir du bureau, en passant devant Martin il lui demanda où il en était pour l’émission de ce soir, et regarda avec lui les images qu’il avait déjà monté, plus que quelques rush et il passerait au jingle du jour. Yann suivit Laurent de près, salua Martin, ce dernier y répondit comme si rien ne s’était passé entre eux la veille, il vit dans les yeux de Yann, ses magnifiques yeux azur, qu’il voulait lui parler, qu’il mourrait d’envie de lui dire quelque chose, mais il évita le sujet, et parla directement de son sujet pour l’émission du soir, les discussions restèrent purement professionnelles, et les deux, même si ils ne se l’avouaient, ressentaient une certaine frustration.

L’émission se déroula très bien, mais il fallait qu’il y ait ce sujet, les liens entre les pratiques sexuelles et le vote. Yann et Martin auraient tout donné pour ne pas parler de ce genre de choses. Chaque allusion à des pratiques faisaient apparaitre dans leur tête des images, ils posaient souvent leur regard sur l’autre, furtivement, personne ne pouvait le remarquer, mais eux le sentaient. Puis vint le tour d’Hugo qui avait filmé déjà quelques images du meeting de Fillon, où il avait posé des questions au militant sur leurs pratiques sexuelles :

 

_ Est-ce que vous pratiquez la biffle ? demanda Hugo à un militant.

_ Je suis très gêné, répondit le jeune homme après un rire.

_ La réponse et oui alors ?

_ Avec vous j’aimerais bien, avait alors répondu le jeune homme.

_ Ok, merci, ricana Hugo un peu gêné.

 

Les spectateurs étaient hilares, comme tous ceux présents sur le plateau. Martin rit de voir son meilleur ami, gêné comme il avait pu l’être lui-même la veille lors de l’émission.  Quand elle fut terminée, ils repartirent dans les loges. Martin n’était pas bien, pas bien du tout, il se demandait comment il avait pu se sentir aussi bien ce matin. Il n’avait cessé de regarder Yann tout au long de l’émission, épousant chaque parcelle de son corps avec ses yeux. Il savait bien que Yann lui avait brisé le cœur, mais ce baiser la veille, avoir gouté de nouveau à ses lèvres, Martin en pouvait plus chasser Yann de ses pensées. C’était encore pire qu’avant, comme si ce simple baiser avait fait renaitre l’espoir en lui, l’espoir que finalement, l’animateur avait peut-être de réels sentiments pour lui. Il avait besoin de réponses.

 

_ Yann, je peux te parler ?

_ Bien sûr Martin, toujours, répondit Yann, surpris de voir le journaliste débarquer dans sa loge.

 

Finalement, Martin ne parla pas, il s’avança et embrassa l’homme qu’il aimait. Yann répondit à son baiser avec avidité, posant ses mains sur les hanches du reporter, savourant chaque seconde de cet instant, il aurait voulu qu’il ne prenne jamais fin, mais Martin s’arrêta et colla son front à celui de son patron.

 

_ Je t’aime Yann, mais ça tu le sais depuis longtemps. Je t’aime, je n’arrive pas à te chasser de mes pensées, encore moins de mon cœur, je n’ai jamais réussi, ces derniers mois c’est encore pire qu’avant. Je t’aime et ça me tue. Alors je t’en supplie, si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments, j’ai vraiment pas besoin de ça… je…

 

Martin n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Yann était repartit à l’assaut de ses lèvres, ses mains caressaient le dos du reporter, l’une s’arrêta au niveau de sa nuque et caressa lentement ses cheveux. Tous ces gestes étaient remplis de tendresse.

 

_ Je t’aime Martin, je ne joue pas avec toi, mais…

_ Mais quoi Yann ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Si tu m’aimes pourquoi tu m’as fait ça il y a trois ans ? Tu ne m’aimais pas encore ?

_ Si bien sûr que si Martin. Je t’ai aimé dès le premier jour, et depuis je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer, je t’aime de plus en plus chaque jour, mais…

_ Pourquoi il y a toujours un « mais » avec toi Yann ? Pourquoi c’est jamais simple ? C’est pas de « mais » dont j’ai besoin. Quand tu auras fini avec tes « mais » reviens me voir, mais ne me torture plus d’ici là, je ne le supporterai pas, mon cœur ne le supportera pas.

 

Martin s’échappa de la loge, sans laisser l’occasion à Yann de répliquer ou de le retenir. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il s’en rendit compte en voyant les regards inquiets de ses collègues, mais il les ignora, traçant son chemin sans voir personne, presque comme un robot. Il déambulait dans les rues de Paris, il n’allait pas chez lui, il ne pouvait pas rester seul. Il arrivait enfin à l’immeuble qu’il cherchait, fit le code, monta, arriva devant la porte de l’appartement. Il savait qu’il n’était pas encore rentré, alors il se mit dos à la porte et se laissa tomber. Les larmes avaient quitté ses yeux pour venir couler le long de ses joues, mais aucun sanglot, il n’en avait pas la force. Juste des larmes, qui coulaient sans qu’on puisse les arrêter tel un torrent, et son regard perdu, guettant les escaliers quand enfin il entendit cette voix familière, il était au téléphone, le son réglé tellement fort qu’il pouvait entendre également la personne à l’autre bout du fil.

 

_ Alors maintenant tu te fais draguer au meeting, et je suis sûr que tu aimes ça !

_ J’adore ça, mais aucun ne t’arrive à la cheville tu le sais.

_ Bien sûr, et alors, tu as testé la biffle avec celui-là ?

_ Evidemment, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Tu m’abandonnes pour partir en tournée, il faut bien que je comble mes besoins.

_ Le châtiment sera à la hauteur du crime Hugo, et ce sera bien pire qu’une biffle je peux te l’assurer.

_ Oh mais je n’attends que ça mon juge Dedienne, et je plaiderai coupable, promis.

 

Martin eut un léger rire en entendant la conversation de ses deux amis, ils étaient si heureux ensemble. Pourquoi lui n’avait pas droit à un tel bonheur. Hugo arriva à la porte de son appartement, et fut surpris d’y découvrir son meilleur ami dans un tel état.

 

_ Martin ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Martin ? Tout va bien Hugo ?

_ Je te rappelle mon cœur, ne t’en fais pas, je t’aime. Hugo marqua une légère pause, se pencha vers son ami, une main sur son épaule. Martin, ne me dis pas encore que c’est rien.

_ Ça va pas Hugo, j’ai besoin de toi, sanglota enfin Martin en se jetant dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Oh oui, il avait besoin de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite bientôt, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans les commentaires ;)


	3. J'attends ta version des faits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin se confie à Hugo qui en veut énormément à Yann

Hugo et Martin était dans l’appartement du plus jeune, Martin avait pour l’instant été incapable d’arrêter de pleurer. Ces larmes, il les retenait depuis plus de trois ans, jamais il n’avait laissé son chagrin prendre le dessus, jamais. Mais aujourd’hui il n’en avait plus la force, il avait besoin de laisser les larmes couler, il avait besoin d’évacuer tout ce chagrin et de le partager enfin. Jamais il n’avait parlé de ses sentiments à son meilleur ami, et encore moins de ce qui s’était passé entre lui et Yann il y a trois ans. Il avait toujours tout gardé pour lui, personne n’en avait jamais rien su, ni Hugo, ni sa sœur, ni ses parents, tout était resté entre Yann et lui. Son cœur brisé, il l’avait gardé pour lui et n’avait jamais eu l’intention de le partager avec qui que ce soit. Mais là, maintenant, à cet instant précis, il avait besoin de le partager, et il ne pouvait le partager avec personne d’autre que son meilleur ami, Hugo. Ce dernier était resté à ses côté, l’avait pris dans ses bras, il s’y était réfugié rapidement, ne se dégageant pas une seule seconde, il avait besoin de ses bras. Hugo ne pensa même pas une seule seconde que Vincent aurait pu être jaloux s’il avait été témoin de la scène, son meilleur ami allait mal et rien d’autre ne comptait à ce moment précis. Ils étaient restés des heures dans cette position, une fois que Martin eut assez de forces pour parler, il lui avait tout raconté. Hugo ressenti alors une colère extrême envers son patron, et il se jura de régler tous les problèmes de Martin et que jamais il ne le laisserait revivre de tels moments.

Les deux amis n’avaient pas dormi de la nuit, mais il fallait qu’ils aillent travailler, ils étaient loin d’être en vacances pendant cette période électorale. Hugo s’inquiétait vraiment pour Martin, mais ce dernier l’assura qu’il allait mieux, parler lui avait fait du bien, il remercia son ami, lui disant qu’il espérait que Vincent ne serait pas jaloux, ce à quoi Hugo avait répondu : « Il n’est pas comme ça, et il sait qu’il n’a rien à craindre, sans vouloir te vexer. », Martin avait ri, entendre son rire avait fait beaucoup de bien à Hugo, enfin les larmes laissaient place au rire. Martin parti pour son interview de Jean Lasalle, pendant qu’Hugo se rendait aux bureaux de la rédac pour monter les images du meeting de la veille, et préparer le sujet du soir. En arrivant au bureau, il se mit directement au travail, Yann vint le saluer, il lui répondit sèchement, son patron sentit que quelque chose n’allait pas, il regarda Hugo avec plus d’attention et remarqua que celui-ci avait les traits marqués par la fatigue, et des cernes bien visibles, il semblait habité par une certaine colère, Yann passa son chemin, sentant que ce n’était vraiment pas le moment d’aborder le moindre sujet avec le journaliste.

La matinée passa très lentement pour Yann, il attendait que Martin arrive dans l’open space, mais il ne le vit pas arriver. Il regardait nerveusement son portable, attendant impatiemment un message du reporter, il ne se sentait pas la force de lui écrire en premier. Pendant qu’il balayait l’open space du regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur Hugo, le comportement du journaliste lui paraissait étrange, il s’était montré extrêmement froid avec lui et pourtant courtois avec ses autres collègues, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, rien ne s’était passé entre lui et le journaliste. Et s’il avait parlé avec Martin ? La peur le prit soudain, il devait vraiment avoir une discussion avec le journaliste. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du journaliste et lui dit : « Hugo, je veux te voir dans mon bureau pendant ta pause déjeuner ». Hugo n’eut pas le temps de répondre positivement ou négativement, Yann était retourné dans son bureau. Il se replongea à corps perdu dans la préparation de l’émission, Laurent vint le voir plusieurs fois pour savoir comment il allait. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec son ami de son histoire avec Martin, s’était confié à lui dès le début. Pour une fois Laurent et lui n’étaient pas d’accord, Laurent l’avait toujours poussé à avouer ses sentiments au journaliste, à vivre son amour pleinement, lui qui n’avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse depuis qu’il avait commencé à s’occuper du petit journal, il n’avait jamais voulu, puis Martin était arrivé et tout avait changé. Il était tombé follement amoureux du jeune journaliste et n’avait plus été capable de voir les visages des autres hommes, ni d’entendre leurs avances. Yann fut tiré de ses pensées par les coups d’Hugo sur la porte de son bureau.

 

_ Oui, entre Hugo, dit Yann la gorge serrée par le stress, assied toi.

_ Je préfère rester debout, pourquoi tu me voulais me voir ? demanda Hugo sèchement. Le ton était donné.

_ Pour ça, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec moi ? Je peux savoir ce que je t’ai fait ?

_ A moi rien, mais tu as fait beaucoup de mal à une personne à qui je tiens énormément, j’ai passé la nuit à le consoler, il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter de pleurer, j’ai cru qu’il allait s’effondrer tellement il était brisé. Mais après il a trouvé la force, et il m’a raconté ce que tu lui avais fait. Crois-moi, si j’avais su ça avant, je ne serais jamais venu travailler pour toi !

 

Yann ne pouvait pas croire les mots qu’il entendait, il se sentait tellement mal, jamais il n’aurait imaginé que son comportement à l’égard de son envoyé spécial avait eu une telle répercussion. Il n’avait pas voulu lui faire du mal, il avait voulu lui laisser une chance, une chance de vivre sa vie. Lui avait déjà fait la sienne, il était trop tard pour lui, mais Martin avait tellement de belles choses à vivre, il ne pouvait pas le priver de ça.

 

_ Ça t’a fait plaisir de le briser comme ça ? C’est comme ça que tu prends ton pied ?!

_ Hugo arrête !! Arrête ! Je n’ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal ! se défendit Yann, les larmes aux yeux.

_ T’as eu une drôle de façon de le montrer, je t’écoute qu’est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? Je te préviens je connais tous les détails, alors j’attends ta version des faits.

 

Yann n’y échapperait pas, et il ne voulait pas y échapper, il devait se défendre, et défendre ses sentiments pour Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, la suite bientôt :)


	4. On s'aime et c'est tout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfin l'explication de ce qui s'est passé entre Yann et Martin...  
> Laurent et Hugo unissent leur force ;)

Juin 2014, bureaux de Bangumi :

 

La saison venait enfin de se terminer, tous les employés bouclaient leur travail avant de partir pour un mois de vacances bien mérité. Ça avait été une saison éprouvante pour Martin, il avait commencé à travailler pour le petit journal en début de saison, à la demande du producteur Laurent Bon, il était devenu l’envoyé spécial de l’émission. Il voulait montrer un visage jeune, et s’adresser à la jeunesse du monde. Martin avait accepté, même s’il n’avait jamais vraiment voulu être devant la caméra, c’était une offre trop intéressante pour la refuser, et ça correspondait bien à ses idéaux. Puis, bien sûr, il avait rencontré Yann, et ça avait bouleversé sa vie. Il avait toujours admiré son travail, avait été heureux de travailler pour sa boîte de production quand il avait rejoint l’équipe du supplément, mais il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de le rencontrer. C’est quand Laurent lui avait proposé de travailler pour le petit journal qu’il avait enfin rencontré Yann. Ce fut le coup de foudre pour Martin, il sut à l’instant où ses yeux croisèrent pour la première fois ceux de Yann, qu’il avait définitivement perdu son cœur, il ne lui appartenait plus, il appartenait à Yann. Il était pourtant en couple à cette époque, mais ça n’avait pas duré, son compagnon remarquant les regards entre lui et son patron, il l’avait confronté, Martin n’avait pas nié, et ils s’étaient séparés. Pourtant, rien ne s’était jamais passé entre le présentateur et le reporter. Il n’y avait eu que des regards, des sous-entendus, mais rien d’autre.

Ce jour-là, Yann n’en pouvait plus. Il avait terriblement envie de prendre Martin dans ses bras, de goûter à ses lèvres, de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Lui aussi avait succombé au charme du reporter dès que leurs regards s’étaient croisé. Jamais avant il n’aurait imaginé ressentir ce genre de chose pour quelqu’un, depuis qu’il présentait le petit journal, il ne prenait pas le temps de s’occuper de sa vie sentimentale, trop accaparer par son travail. Puis, pensait-il, il était déjà trop vieux, il finirait sa vie seul, et il n’en était pas peiné. Mais Martin était arrivé, et alors il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans lui. Les deux hommes avaient flirté durant tous ces mois, et aujourd’hui, Yann s’était enfin décidé, il devait parler avec Martin. Alors quand le jeune journaliste, vint dans son bureau pour lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances, il en profita pour lui proposer de venir boire un verre chez lui, histoire de fêter ensemble la fin de la saison, et de discuter. Martin, fou de joie, avait accepté, en essayant de ne pas laisser paraitre son euphorie.

Les deux hommes s’étaient retrouvés dans l’appartement de Yann, assis l’un à côté de l’autre, leurs corps bien trop serrés pour ceux qui n’étaient que des amis, en tout cas officiellement. Au fur et à mesure des conversations, leurs mains s’effleuraient, jusqu’à ce que Martin prenne la main de Yann. L’ainé répondit à ce geste en entrelaçant leurs doigts, ils se regardèrent alors plein de tendresse, aucun des deux n’osant faire le premier pas jusqu’à ce que dans un mouvement commun, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant de s’unir en un baiser passionnel. Les mains de Yann vinrent se poser sur le cou du reporter, tandis que celle de Martin se posaient sur les hanches du présentateur. La passion de leur baiser s’étendit alors au reste de leurs corps, leurs gestes se furent de plus en plus pressants et la barrière des vêtements fut vite passée. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser, provoquait de grandes trainés de feu dans tout le corps des deux désormais amants. La chambre de Yann fut vite investi par les deux hommes, puis se rempli des gémissements de plaisir provoquées par leurs gestes mutuels. La jouissance fut dévastatrice, laissant Yann et Martin avec une respiration laborieuse, terrassés par l’orgasme qu’ils venaient de vivre, ils s’étaient endormis, blotti l’un contre l’autre, sans dire un mot, ils n’en avaient pas besoin. Le lendemain matin, Martin se leva tôt, il partait en vacances avec son meilleur ami, il devait d’ailleurs passer le chercher. Yann se réveilla, demandant à Martin si il comptait partir sans dire un mot, le plus jeune s’excusa, expliquant la situation à Yann, qui profita de ces derniers instant avec le reporter, il prépara le petit déjeuner, et sans déclaration d’amour, les deux hommes se séparèrent difficilement, après plusieurs baisers tendres, qui appelaient à de nouveaux ébats, qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas avoir lieu. Ils se souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances, promettant de rester en contact.

 

 

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu l’as rejeté une fois les vacances terminé ? demanda Hugo, toujours avec la même colère.

_ J’y viens, lâcha Yann un peu sèchement.

 

Quand Martin était revenu de vacances, il avait demandé à Yann s’ils pouvaient se voir, mais le présentateur avait décliné, disant qu’il n’avait pas le temps, ils se verraient à la rédac. Martin avait un mauvais pressentiment, Yann n’avait jamais décliné une sortie en dehors du boulot. Arrivé aux bureaux de Bangumi, il avait salué Yann comme à son habitude, l’attitude de Yann n’avait pas changé, mais elle n’avait pas évolué, personne n’aurait pu deviner que leur relation avait pris un autre tournant. Martin se dit simplement que Yann voulait protéger leur vie privée, il ne se posa pas de question, et alla le voir pendant la pause déjeuner alors que tout le monde avait déserté l’open space, ils étaient seuls. Martin entra dans son bureau, et commença à s’approcher pour venir l’embrasser, mais Yann le repoussa gentiment.

 

_ Ça te dérange qu’on s’embrasse au bureau ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Martin soudain inquiet.

_ Je n’ai pas de problème Martin, mais il n’y a aucune raison pour qu’on s’embrasse.

 

Martin sentit son cœur se briser, Yann lui avait répondu avec une telle indifférence. Alors il n’avait pas ressenti la même chose que lui cette nuit-là ? Il avait pourtant eut l’impression qu’ils avaient été dans une fusion totale, telle deux âmes sœurs. Jamais il n’avait ressenti ça, jamais, avec personne. Le bonheur qu’il avait ressenti ce jour-là avait été si fort qu’il trouvait que le mot bonheur n’était pas assez fort pour représenter ce qu’il avait ressenti.

 

_ Excuse-moi, j’avais cru… après ce qui s’est passé avant les vacances…

_ Martin, je n’ai pas le temps pour les relations, je pensais que c’était assez clair dans mon comportement, ce n’est pas contre toi.

_ Très bien, je comprends, j’ai mal interprété, on va faire comme si il ne s’était rien passé.

 

Martin était sorti du bureau le cœur brisé, en miette, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre, il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible face à Yann. Son patron quant à lui s’était effondré dans son bureau, à l’abri des stores. Jamais il n’avait eu à prendre une décision aussi dure. Mais il le devait. Martin ne méritait pas ça, il méritait mieux, tellement mieux. Il était jeune, beau, talentueux, il avait la vie devant lui. Qu’allait-il faire avec un vieux de bientôt quarante ans ? Il ne pouvait pas voler la jeunesse de Martin, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait toujours pensé qu’il vivrait une belle histoire avec Martin, mais que ce dernier finirait par le quitter pour quelqu’un de son âge, et qu’il vivrait heureux avec cet homme, et que lui, serait heureux d’avoir vécu cet amour avec le jeune journaliste. Mais cette nuit-là, il avait vu dans les yeux de Martin, qu’il lui portait un amour sans borne, et il n’avait pas pu accepter ça, il n’avait pas pu se rendre coupable de ça, Martin ne pouvait pas sacrifier sa jeunesse pour lui.

 

 

 

_ Mais pourquoi t’as fait ça bordel Yann ? Si quelqu’un a un choix à faire, c’est Martin, pas toi ! C’est à lui de savoir s’il veut être avec toi ou pas ! Et sacrifier sa jeunesse ? Sérieusement Yann ? C’est l’opinion que tu as de toi ? Mais vous n’avez que 13 ans d’écart merde ! Tu te rends compte qu’en faisant ça, tu as puni Martin et tu t’es puni toi-même !

_ Je sais Hugo, je sais ! J’ai pensé à son bien-être, j’ai cru que c’était mieux pour lui, s’il profitait de sa jeunesse, s’il trouvait quelqu’un de son âge avec qui partager sa vie.

_ Mais c’est avec toi qu’il veut partager sa vie !

_ Je ne crois pas qu’il le veuille encore…

_ Oh que si, crois-moi, je le connais. Mais dis-lui Yann ! Dis-lui ce que tu ressens vraiment, et arrête les « mais », vous vous aimez et vous vous rejetez je comprends pas ! Vincent et moi on s’est mis ensemble, on s’est dit qu’on s’aimait et c’est tout, on s’est même pas posé la question de savoir si on serait mieux avec quelqu’un d’autre, je vous comprends pas.

_ Mais vous avez le même âge ou presque, ce n’est pas pareil !

_ Si Yann, c’est pareil ! C’est de l’amour, que ce soit entre un homme et une femme, deux hommes, deux femmes, vieux, jeunes, on s’en fou ! On s’aime et c’est tout ce qui compte, alors fais-moi plaisir, tu sors de ce bureau, tu vas voir Martin et vous parlez !

_ Je suis d’accord avec Hugo.

 

Laurent avait fait irruption dans le bureau, il avait entendu la conversation entre Hugo et Yann, soulagé d’avoir enfin un soutien dans cette histoire.

 

_ Yann, je finis la préparation de l’émission toi tu vas voir Martin, il est chez lui, il m’a demandé s’il pouvait préparer ça de chez lui, alors tu y vas et tu ne discutes pas !

 

Yann n’avait plus le choix, les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant ne le laisserait pas s’en tirer autrement, ils étaient prêts à le trainer jusque chez Martin s’il le fallait.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il faut pas faire pour son meilleur ami, soupira Laurent une fois que Yann eut quitté la pièce.

_ Ça je te le fais pas dire, c’est dur comme boulot, ça devrait être rémunéré.

 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, tout en espérant que leur intervention porterait ses fruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, la suite bientôt =)


	5. Plan V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann va voir Martin mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, Hugo et Laurent demande de l'aide pour régler le problème...

Yann marchait à grand pas dans les rues de Paris, son cœur battait tellement vite qu’il se demandait comment il faisait pour pouvoir encore respirer. Il n’arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu’à Martin et à ce qu’Hugo venait tout juste de lui dire, «Mais c’est avec toi qu’il veut partager sa vie ! », ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête, et il priait pour que ce soit vrai. Il avait suffisamment attendu, s’était suffisamment fait souffrir toutes ces années, et avait fait assez souffrir Martin, il se devait d’être honnête avec le journaliste sur ses sentiments, et tant pis pour les conséquences. Arrivé devant l’immeuble de Martin, il se faufila à la suite d’un voisin qui venait tout juste d’ouvrir la porte. Il monta les escaliers aussi vite qu’il le put, il avait peur de perdre le courage de parler à Martin s’il n’arrivait pas assez vite chez le jeune homme. Mais, arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, Yann hésita longtemps, mais il se ressaisit, et frappa à la porte de son envoyé spécial. Il sentit son cœur se briser quand devant lui, celui qui venait de lui ouvrir, n’était pas Martin. Devant lui se tenait un homme qui devait avoir l’âge de Martin, blond, les yeux verts, assez grand, plutôt bien bâti, un sourire aux lèvres. Après quelques instants, Yann réussit à articuler quelques mots :

 

_ Excusez-moi, je viens voir Martin, il n’est pas là ?

_ Si, il est sous la douche, vous voulez entrer pour l’attendre ? proposa le jeune homme, très avenant.

_ Non, non ce n’était pas important, dites-lui juste de ma part qu’il nous rejoigne au bureau dès qu’il pourra, ce serait mieux qu’il travaille de là-bas. Bonne journée.

 

Yann partit encore plus vite qu’il n’était arrivé. Il n’avait pas de doutes, Martin avait demandé à préparer son sujet de chez lui pour pouvoir être avec le mystérieux blond. Yann ne pouvait pas s’enlever cette image de la tête, celle de _son_ Martin dans les bras du blond, leurs lèvres collées, leurs corps entrelacés, il secouait la tête plusieurs fois pour tenter de chasser ces images, en vain. Il arriva à la rédac, il devait vraiment avoir une sale tête car tout le monde le dévisageait dans l’open space. Il se précipita dans son bureau et ferma les stores, il ne voulait pas sentir les regards curieux de ses employés se poser sur lui pour le reste de la journée. Il se plongea à corps perdu dans la préparation de l’émission. Hugo l’avait vu revenir, il profita d’un moment de répit pour le rejoindre dans son bureau, tous ses collègues le regardant comme s’il montait à l’échafaud, effectivement, quand Yann était dans un état comme celui-ci, il ne fallait pas venir le déranger. Mais Hugo s’en fichait, le bien être de son meilleur ami en dépendait. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau, sans frapper, et la referma assez violemment, il se posa dos à la porte, fixa Yann le regard dur :

 

_ Tu t’es encore défilé ? Tu vas faire ça combien de temps ?

_ Hugo…

_ C’est quoi ton excuse cette fois ci Yann ?

_ Il n’était pas seul, la voix de Yann était brisé, ce n’est pas lui qui m’a ouvert.

_ Comment ça ? demanda Hugo intrigué.

_ C’est un blond qui m’a ouvert, Martin était sous la douche, je suppose qu’il n’était pas là que pour la déco…

 

Yann était désespéré, et Hugo pouvait le voir, mais il ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait son patron. Ce n’était pas dans le genre de Martin de ramener un mec chez lui dès le premier jour, vraiment pas. Il fit part de ses pensées à Yann qui ne voulait rien entendre, il était persuadé que Martin avait couché avec le blond. Et il avait eu raison, au moins il était de son âge pas comme lui.

 

_ Alors c’est tout ? Un petit obstacle et tu abandonnes ? Quand bien même il aurait couché avec ce mec, ce qui m’étonnerai beaucoup, ce n’est rien de sentimental, et d’ailleurs vous n’êtes pas ensemble alors, il fait ce qu’il veut. Mais si tu veux que ça change, il va falloir que tu te bouges, et arrête de te cacher derrière tes propres angoisses, c’est immature et égoïste.

_ Ca prouve au contraire que j’avais raison, il sera mieux avec quelqu’un de son âge !

_ Tu te caches derrière des excuses. Et je te l’ai déjà dit, ce n’est pas à toi de décider pour lui.

_ Il l’a fait, et ce n’est pas moi qu’il a choisi, maintenant laisse-moi travailler et ne reparlons plus de ça.

 

Hugo comprit qu’il n’y avait pas moyen de faire plier son patron. Il ressorti du bureau et se dirigea directement vers celui de Laurent, qui venait de revenir de sa pause déjeuner. Il entra après avoir frappé, quand Laurent le vit, il sut que c’était au sujet de Yann et Martin qu’Hugo venait le voir. Hugo lui expliqua la situation, Laurent était désespéré par le comportement de son ami, et celui de son reporter. Comment était-il possible de se faire du mal à ce point chacun de leur côté alors qu’ils avaient tout pour être heureux ensemble ? Il passa ses mains sur son visage nerveusement.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire Laurent ?

_ Ça c’est la question que je me pose depuis déjà plusieurs années figure toi. Sans vouloir paraitre sadique, je suis content de ne plus être le seul à me la poser !

_ Je connais quelqu’un qui aura sûrement une idée, lança Hugo le sourire aux lèvres.

 

Le jeune journaliste sortit son portable de sa poche, composa un numéro et posa le téléphone sur le bureau du producteur après avoir activé le haut-parleur. Laurent jeta un coup d’œil pour voir à qui Hugo avait pensé, même s’il en avait une petite idée, Vincent.

 

_ Oui mon apollon dis-moi des mots salaces, dit Vincent sur un ton érotique.

_ Mon cœur, tu es sur haut-parleur et je ne suis pas tout seul, répondit Hugo gêné et rouge.

_ Bonjour Vincent, dit Laurent.

_ Oh bonjour Laurent, désolé, je pensais pouvoir faire une séance à distance avec mon journaliste préféré, mais tu préfères l’épuiser au travail. Tu me punis pour ne pas être dans l’émission assez souvent avoue, plaisanta Vincent.

_ Pas cette fois, non on a besoin de ton aide.

_ Oh, à quel sujet ? demanda Vincent surpris.

_ Yann et Martin, souffla Hugo.

_ Ah vous avez déclenché la cellule d’urgence ? Les agents L, H et V sont à votre service !

_ Très drôle Vincent…

 

Les deux hommes expliquèrent la situation à Vincent, qui ne put s’empêcher de faire une blague après chacune de leur phrase. Quand ils eurent enfin fini, Vincent eut une idée, extrême, mais vu la capacité de ses deux collègues à fuir leurs sentiments, il n’avait plus vraiment le choix. Hugo et Laurent espéraient ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Ils décideront de cela quand Hugo aura parlé avec Martin. Ce dernier ne les rejoignit que pour les répétitions en plateau, tout se passa très bien, Yann et Martin restant très professionnels, trop sans doute par rapport à d’habitude. Quand ils retournèrent dans les loges pour se faire maquiller, Hugo prit Martin à part pour discuter. Il lui parla de sa discussion avec Yann, de ce qu’ils s’étaient dit, puis de Yann venant chez lui et tombant sur le blond.

 

_ Mais c’est Valentin, un ami d’enfance que j’ai recroisé par hasard dans la rue c’est tout, du coup je lui ai proposé de venir manger chez moi, et puis je vois pas en quoi ça dérange Yann.

_ S’il te plait Martin ne fais pas semblant, tu sais qu’il t’aime.

_ Il a pas l’air, sinon, il m’aurait attendu ce midi, il serait resté, il se serait battu pour moi, il n’a rien fait, il est juste reparti, il a fui, comme la dernière fois. Non j’arrête, j’ai assez souffert pour lui, maintenant je vais de l’avant ! ET ne me dis rien, pas de leçon de morale, je te rappelle qu’hier encore tu étais prêt à l’étrangler !

_ Martin…

_ Stop Hugo, on arrête là, je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

 

Il était rare que les deux amis se disputent, surtout aussi violemment. En croisant Laurent dans les couloirs, Hugo lui lança un regard qui voulait dire : « On met le plan V à exécution ». Alors ils firent l’émission normalement, tout se déroula très bien, à la fin quand tout le monde repartait dans les loges, Laurent demanda à Yann de le rejoindre plus tard dans sa loge, ce qu’il accepta, de son côté Hugo dit à Martin que Laurent l’attendait dans sa loge. Martin s’y rendit, il entra après avoir frappé sans entendre de réponse, quelques secondes plus tard c’est Yann qui entrait dans la loge. Les deux hommes eurent à peine le temps de se demander ce qu’il se passait, qu’ils entendirent quelqu’un verrouiller la porte. Ils reçurent en même temps le même message, Martin d’Hugo et Yann de Laurent :

_Nous sommes désolés d’en arriver à cette extrémité mais on le devait. Vous vous aimez, il serait temps de vous le dire clairement, et de régler vos différents. Parlez de vous, de vos sentiments, quand tout sera réglé prévenez nous, on viendra vous libérez, et n’essayez pas de vous défiler, on le saura…_

 

Les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir d’exaspération, les deux tentèrent d’ouvrir la porte, de toquer pour que quelqu’un d’autre les remarque et viennent leur ouvrir, mais rien. Ils se regardèrent alors, en colère, puis résigné, et enfin tendrement, comme finalement reconnaissant de ce qu’avait fait Hugo et Laurent.

 

_ Je crois qu’on va pas avoir le choix, il va falloir qu’on parle, hésita Yann.

_ En effet, je t’écoute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, promis, dans le prochain chapitre, j'arrête de les torturer ;-)


	6. Profiter de ce moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann et Martin s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments...

Martin s’était assis contre le canapé et défiait Yann du regard, il était en colère tout le monde aurait pu s’en apercevoir s’il l’avait vu. Yann tentait de retrouver son courage, c’était maintenant ou jamais, s’il ne lui avouait pas tout, il risquait de le perdre pour de bon cette fois. Adossé à la porte verrouillée, il soutenait le regard de Martin, tendrement, il ne pouvait pas regarder le reporter autrement, il ne savait pas, il avait toujours eu le regard doux pour lui, même dans ses plus mauvais jours. Martin s’impatientait, il savait bien que Yann devait trouver le courage de lui parler, s’il avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui il le ferait pensa-t-il. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de lui crier dessus, mais ses yeux posés sur lui, Martin ne résista pas longtemps à ses yeux, et soudain, son regard s’adoucit, pour devenir lui aussi tendre, et alors Yann respira profondément.

 

_ Je suis désolé Martin, pour tout ce que je t’ai fait. Jamais je n’ai voulu te faire souffrir, ça n’a jamais été mon intention. La première fois que je t’ai vu, j’ai su qu’avec toi ce serait différent. Tu sais quand j’ai commencé avec le petit journal, quand l’émission a commencé à prendre de l’ampleur, j’ai su que je ne pourrais jamais avoir de relation stable, et je n’en avais pas envie, je pensais que je n’étais pas fait pour ça. Les sentiments, quand ils sont aussi forts, c’est dévastateur, tu ne réfléchis plus clairement, tu n’es plus concentré sur ce que tu fais. Alors j’ai toujours fuit ces sentiments, c’était plus facile comme ça, puis tu es arrivé. J’ai su immédiatement que je ne pourrais pas faire de toi juste une nuit de plus, je savais que si je cédais à mon désir, il n’en sortirait rien de bon. J’ai tenté de réprimer mes sentiments à ton égard, quand j’ai compris de quoi il s’agissait. C’était trop pour moi, ça me faisait trop peur. Puis, au fur et à mesure, j’ai fini par les accepter, j’ai enfin mis les mots qu’il fallait dessus, j’étais tombé amoureux de toi, je t’aimais et je t’aime toujours comme un fou. Alors ce soir-là, j’avais pris mon courage à deux mains en t’invitant chez moi, je savais exactement ce que je voulais. Je voulais que toi et moi ça devienne officiel. J’avais compris, en voyant tes regards, que tu ressentais la même chose que moi, alors j’ai tenté ma chance et ça a marché. Le lendemain matin j’étais sur un petit nuage, j’ai cru que j’avais changé de dimension, tu étais là et c’est tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux, je ne me souciais plus de rien, bien sûr je n’arrivais pas encore à te dire « je t’aime », ces mots étaient, sont tellement inhabituels, nouveaux pour moi, je ne sais pas les prononcer. Après que tu sois parti, pendant tes semaines de vacances, j’ai compris que j’étais égoïste, en tout cas je me croyais égoïste. De te garder pour moi, de t’empêcher de vivre des choses avec des gens de ton âge, je m’en voulais de te voler ainsi ta jeunesse pour mes propres sentiments, je ne voulais pas que toi et moi on s’engage et que tu ne viennes à regretter plus tard. J’ai été lâche, et j’ai préféré traiter notre relation comme je l’avais toujours fait avec toutes les autres, je t’ai laissé partir. A ta réaction, j’ai pensé que c’était la bonne décision, tu ne semblais pas affecté par ça, j’ai cru que j’avais fait le bon choix, mais apparemment, c’était le pire des choix. Quand Louise était sur le plateau, qu’elle t’a demandé si tu étais célibataire et que tu as répondu oui, j’ai vu une opportunité. Je me suis dit que tu avais eu le temps de réfléchir, de profiter de ta jeunesse, et que tu étais peut-être prêt à aller plus loin avec moi, j’ai eu tort, encore une fois. Je ne pensais pas que je t’avais fait souffrir à ce point, j’ai cru…j’ai cru que je te rendais service, que tu serais mieux sans moi. La vérité c’est que, je ne veux pas que tu sois mieux sans moi, je sais, c’est égoïste. Je ne supporte pas de voir quelqu’un d’autre te tourner autour, être proche de toi, je n’y arrive pas et je n’aime pas ça. J’aime avoir le contrôle de moi, et quand tu es là, je ne contrôle rien… Je t’aime Martin, tellement si tu savais à quel point.

 

Martin avait écouté le discours de Yann avec attention, bu chacune de ses paroles. Quand il l’avait entendu dire qu’il l’avait quitté parce qu’il se sentait coupable de lui voler sa jeunesse, Martin avait pensé « Quel idiot », mais dans un sens, il comprenait l’homme en face de lui. Il pouvait comprendre ses angoisses, il comprenait pourquoi il avait fait ça, sans pour autant lui en être reconnaissant. Il avait souffert à cause de ça, tellement. Il avait eu le cœur brisé à chaque fois qu’il avait vu Yann un peu trop proche d’un invité, ou d’un collègue, il avait espéré en silence, que Yann revienne vers lui, qu’ils entament une vraie relation, mais rien n’était venue. Quand enfin il s’était décidé il y a quelques jours, Martin n’avait pas pu, c’était trop dur, il commençait à peine à se remettre de cette histoire, et voilà que Yann était revenu vers lui, réveillant les sentiments qu’il avait tenté d’enfouir au plus profond de son cœur ces trois dernières années. Mais il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, il l’aimait toujours, et il l’aimerait toujours, un amour comme ça ne finit jamais.

 

_ Yann, je comprends, enfin je peux comprendre tout ce que tu m’as dit, et je suis heureux de ne pas avoir entendu un seul « mais », Martin sourit légèrement, tu as voulu me protéger, je comprends. Mais ce n’est pas comme ça que tu aurais dû faire. J’aurais aimé qu’on parle, que tu me fasses part de tes craintes, qu’on en discute, oui tu as été égoïste, égoïste de nous laisser affronter ces épreuves seuls, chacun de notre côté, c’est ça qui est égoïste Yann. Ce n’est pas toi qui décide de ma vie Yann, encore moins de ma vie sentimentale, je suis peut-être jeune, mais je suis assez mature pour savoir avec qui j’ai envie d’être, aux côtés de qui je voudrais me réveiller tous les matins. J’ai eu des histoires, des belles histoires puis je t’ai rencontré. J’étais avec quelqu’un quand on s’est rencontrés, on s’aimait, on était ensemble depuis plusieurs années déjà, on avait fait l’ESJ ensemble, puis je t’ai rencontré et j’ai compris que dans une vie on avait plusieurs amours, mais une seule âme sœur, et je sais que c’est toi, alors s’il te plait, arrête de lutter, arrête de te cacher, oui les sentiments ça peut faire perdre la tête, mais ça peut aussi être une force. Donner un vrai sens à ta vie, une raison de vivre plus forte que n’importe quelle autre. Je t’aime Yann, et ça ne changera jamais.

 

Yann se sentait fondre devant l’aveu de Martin. Comment pouvait-il encore l’aimer, lui qui l’avait tant fait souffrir. Martin s’approcha de lui, et vint poser ses mains sur ses joues, il essuya les quelques larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues, il ne s’en était pas rendu compte. Il prit alors le reporter dans ses bras, il le serrait fort contre lui, comme s’il ne voulait jamais le laisser partir, comme s’il voulait le garder avec lui pour toujours. Il ne voulait pas que cette étreinte s’arrête, Martin non plus. Il avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Yann, respirant son odeur comme pour s’en imprégner et ne jamais l’oublier. La sensation du souffle de Martin sur son cou rassurait Yann. Les deux hommes toujours enlacés, se déplacèrent afin de venir se blottir l’un contre l’autre sur le canapé. Ils étaient heureux. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de plus, juste de sentir la chaleur de l’autre.

 

_ On appelle Laurent et Hugo pour leur dire que tout est réglé ? proposa Martin.

_ Pas tout de suite, je veux profiter de ce moment, je veux continuer de sentir ton corps contre le mien, je pourrais rester comme ça des heures.

 

Yann déposa un baiser sur le front de Martin, qui releva la tête pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Yann, doux amoureux, ils auraient tout le temps pour la passion plus tard. Pour l’instant, ce qui compte, c’est d’être ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout =)  
> A bientôt ;-)


End file.
